Réveillon - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Tony est seul pour le soir de Noël et affirme que cela ne le dérange pas. Est-ce bien vrai ? Tony Stark & Loki, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Ce drabble me paraît étrange, mais je l'aime bien au final ^^

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avecun pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Six décembre: Avengers  
Paring: Tony Stark/Iron Man, Loki  
Idée: Tony est seul pour le soir de Noël. Seul, vraiment ?

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Réveillon – Avent 2013

* * *

**A Noël je n'ai pas plus envie de rose que je ne voudrais de neige au printemps. J'aime chaque saison pour ce qu'elle apporte.**

* * *

Noël. Voilà, on était en plein dedans. 24 décembre, 19h30. Ce soir, des milliers, non, des millions des familles réveillonneront. Tradition ancestrale mais que tant de personnes respectaient encore. Un moment familial. Un moment de joie. Un moment où la famille se réunissait pour échanger un instant entre eux et s'échanger des cadeaux. Pour continuer à faire croire à la nouvelle génération qu'un vieil homme barbu les récompenserait si elle avait été sage dans l'année écoulée.

Tellement de souvenirs heureux auraient dû être présent chez Tony à cette date si connue.

Au lieu de cela, il n'y avait _rien_. Pas un vide immense, juste... Rien. Un simple quotidien. Son père absent, comme toujours, trop occupé ailleurs. Le garçon qu'il était, seul. Déjà arrogant à l'époque. Prétextant que ses inventions étaient plus intéressantes que le reste.

Pourtant, il avait certainement souffert de cette période de sa vie.

Maintenant, plus rien ne comptait. Ce n'était qu'un simple jour de plus, le 24 du douzième mois de l'année n'était pas une date importante.

Alors, tandis que ses compagnons d'armes avaient tous une occupation ailleurs, il s'était porté volontaire pour surveiller le dieu déchu qui leur avait causé tant de soucis il y a quelques mois.

Loki ne connaissait pas l'intérêt de cette fête, cela n'existait pas chez lui. Passer une soirée de plus avec le génie millionnaire ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. En plus, des fois, Stark lui parlait de ce qu'il faisait.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe. Il avait plutôt l'impression que le jeune homme se parlait seul et ne faisait pas attention au fait qu'il soit présent dans la pièce ou pas pendant qu'il travaillait. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de répondre à ses questions quand il s'interrogeait sur l'usage d'un objet qu'il n'avait pas à Asgard.

Après tout, ils étaient assez semblable tous les deux. Seul, délaissé par un père au profit d'autre chose, voulant simplement exister. Tous les deux avaient fait travailler leurs intelligences dans leurs domaines de compétences. Peut-être que Loki était le seul qui savait - _sentait_ - vraiment combien Tony était différent sous ce masque de cynisme qui ne le quittait guère.

Le nombre de nuits que le playboy avait passé à bosser suite à un cauchemar de plus. Le nombre d'heures où le sorcier était là, non loin, juste à l'observer faire.

L'aider, par moment. Cela pouvait aider d'avoir deux cerveaux.

Planté devant sa fenêtre, un verre à la main, Tony ne frémit même pas quand l'Asgardien vient calmement près de lui. Il avait l'habitude de cette présence silencieuse à ses côtés désormais. Elle lui faisait du bien.

Peu à peu, un sourire prit lentement place sur ses lèvres.

Ce serait peut-être son premier réveillon de Noël où il n'était pas seul. On pouvait rêver mieux quand même.

Mais au moins, il n'était pas seul.

- Loki, ça te dirait de manger des shawarma ?

- Pourquoi pas.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue surtout !

Tiny ~


End file.
